Whatever You Like
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Angel Snow was on her way out of her locker room when she is approached by Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. What will happen next? M/M/F, PWP, OC (but not my own creation), complete. Request fic for HardyBoyzFan1996


**Whatever You Like:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

**A/N:** Request fic for HardyBoyzFan1996 – hope you like it.

Angel Snow looked over her appearance a final time in the mirror before she decided it was time for her to leave the locker room. She smoothed her small hands over her short, sleeveless sateen black dress that was barely long enough to cover her toned ass as she did the twirl in the front of the mirror. She smiled as she took in her reflection, her long, straightened brown hair flicking around as she stepped in closer to the mirror and made sure her make up was still okay. Angel was a pretty girl, she had average sized, oval brown eyes, a slightly bulbous nose and full, pink lips. She was barely 5'4 with golden brown skin that complimented her perfectly and always happened to have a pair of large heels at the ready for whenever she needed them. Much like tonight backstage at Monday Night Raw.

Angel was currently on the roster down in Florida on NXT but had been called up to wrestle in a dark match before the live television show was taped. Her match had been over for at least an hour and she had decided to get changed before hanging out with the rest of the main roster superstars that usually congregated in catering where they had a large 60 inch flat screen television that adorned the cream coloured walls in the large room. She reached into her small, black bag and pulled out her tube of clear lip gloss. She applied a liberal amount across her naturally pouty lips giving them a shine they would have otherwise gone without.

She dropped her lip gloss back into her small hang bag and wrapped the strap around her small, perfectly manicured hands before turning on her heel and heading out of the thankfully deserted locker room. She reached for the door and pulled the handle open. She didn't bother to check if anyone was there as she stepped out into the near deserted corridor and ran into the hard, muscular body of a much taller man. She lifted her gaze as she stepped a few steps back trying to regain her balance and her brown eyes widened in shock. Standing there right in front of her with his customary scowl across his handsome face was Dean Ambrose and he did not look happy.

"Sorry." She said in a small voice. She dropped her gaze from his probing blue eyes and attempted to turn to the left only to find another body there. Her eyes focused on the copper Tag Team Title belt around the other man's waist and as her eyes lifted higher she realized that the other man boxing her in was Seth Rollins and he didn't look too happy either. She flashed him her best smile, hoping that he was the nicer, more understanding one only to receive a sullen look in return. "Can I get through please?" Her voice was still small and shaky and revealed to the two much larger men that she was scared.

"Oh, I don't think so girly." Dean spoke from behind her. She whipped her head around to see the much taller man leering down at her with that same cocky grin he _always_ had plastered on his face. Her eyes flickered with fear and only made Dean's grin grow larger. He bent down slightly and moved his face up to hers until there was barely two inches between them. "You look scared. Don't worry, Seth and I will take care of you." He stood back up straight and locked eyes with Seth. "Grab her."

Angel tried to scream but found that her mouth was covered by one of Seth's tanned hands. She reached her hands up to claw at his forearm to try and release her as she was dragged down the corridor and no doubt towards The Shield's private dressing room. Her heart beat kept racing every time Dean turned around to look her up and down. There was no denying that she found both Dean and Seth incredibly attractive but they also terrified her greatly. She started working down at NXT just before the two men debuted on the main roster so she never really got a chance to know them better.

Dean walked a few more metres down the empty corridor and stopped only when they reached their locker room. He pushed the heavy cream door open and braced himself against it while Seth dragged Angel inside. Once Seth was inside, Dean stepped off the door and let it shut with a soft snap. He reached behind him and smirked as he locked the door. He focused his attention back onto Angel who was squirming and writhing in Seth's strong arms. "Angel, Angel, Angel." Dean clucked his tongue as he spoke. "There's no need to be scared. We're not going to hurt you, pretty girl."

Seth moved his hand from Angel's mouth and let it drop to the side of the small woman. "We just want to have some fun with you."

Angel couldn't drop her eye contact with Dean even if she wanted to. The intense look in those icy blue eyes was making her far too terrified to even look away. "Wh-What sort of fun?"

Dean merely smirked at her as he reached around behind him to undo his United States Championship belt. He pulled it off and delicately put it on the wooden bench in the middle of the locker room. She could still feel Seth's title belt pushing into her back as he held her there. Her heart beat sped up again as she watched him pull off the skin tight black singlet and throw it carelessly across the room. She couldn't help the way that she tugged her bottom lip into her mouth at the sight.

She couldn't help but rake her eyes over the gorgeous body in front of her. Dean had toned up _a lot_ since the last time she had seen him in the flesh. His arms were significantly larger, the biceps bulging in front of her eyes as he pulled off his shirt. His pectorals and abdomen also looked much larger and more defined. She could envision herself leaning forward and tracing her tongue through the defined muscle on his stomach before going lower. She gulped audibly as a hot flush of arousal washed over her, her stomach muscles clenching as she thought of many, many sexual scenarios she wished to be in with the current United States Champion.

Dean grinned as she watched her hungry brown eyes rake over his body. He ran a hand through his short, dark blonde hair and pushed it back off his face. He glanced over at Seth who was also staring appreciatively at his body. He felt his cock stir in his pants as he watched Seth drag his tongue along his bottom lip. He didn't know who wanted his cock more at the moment but he was more than happy to share it with both of them. He moved his hands to the front of his pants, his long fingers sitting on the silver belt buckle for a moment. He watched both reactions as he undid the thick, leather belt before he moved onto his cargo pants, his skilled fingers easily undoing the button and fly.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, blue eyes still watching the other two still watching him keenly. He let out a short laugh. "I don't know which one wants my cock more." He pushed his pants down to his ankles. He ignored the loud clang as his belt buckle hit the tiled floor. "Both of you are wearing entirely too much clothing." He said sharply. He let out a gasp as he started rubbing at the very obvious bulge in his grey and red boxer briefs.

Angel felt her body be shoved away from Seth. She glanced behind her to see the younger man hastily removing his clothing. She heard the clang of his title belt hitting the floor and she almost laughed as Seth was now almost completely naked. She watched as he kicked off his black combat boots before kicking away his well fitted black cargo pants. Seth looked over at her expectantly to start removing her own dress and as she reached around to the back of her dress to undo the zip she saw Seth remove his black leather gloves. She shimmied the tight fitting dress off her fit body, letting it drop to the floor with her black clutch bag.

She glanced at both men in front of her as he stepped out of her large black plastic heels, her real height revealed as the two younger men towered over her. She suddenly felt exposed in the matching black set of lingerie she had picked out for herself. The bra was a pretty plain, lacy push up bra with thin straps that really gave her the illusion that she had decent sized boobs. Her panties were black and lacy and were cut in the way that half of her ass was still hanging out. She stepped a little closer to Dean and noticed that he had taken off his shoes and had kicked away his pants, the thick material laying in a crumpled heap across the room.

It was her turn to smirk at the two men this time. She could feel both of their gazes raking over her slender, toned body. She closed the distance between her and Dean, almost forgetting that Seth was there for the moment as she stood in front of Ambrose. Her hands reached out and she ran them all along his side before letting them rest on the waistband of his boxer briefs. She looked up at him through her thick, black lashes and tugged her bottom lip into her mouth as she ever so slowly pulled the thin cotton briefs down just slightly. She was silently asking the question but refused to move until she got the answer.

"By all means, go right ahead." Dean grinned down at her. His hand had come up from his side to run through her long, brown hair. He tangled his long fingers through the hair and tugged it gently down. "Get down on those knees."

Angel's fingers gripped at the thin cotton material as she carefully slid down onto her knees. She let out a gasp as her warm knees made their first contact with the cool tiled floor. She carefully pulled the grey and red briefs down inch by inch, a shameless moan leaving her pink lips as Dean's hard, thick, long cock was revealed to her. She stopped moving the briefs down as soon as they reached the middle of Dean's strong thighs. She licked her lips once while she wrapped her warm right hand around the base of Dean's cock.

She pumped her hand up and down Dean's cock a couple of times, her gaze settled on Dean's face as she twisted and squeezed her small hands around the large member. She sat up slightly on her knees and moved her mouth closer to his erection. Her pink tongue poked out from between her lips to lap at Dean's swollen cock head, a moan leaving her lips as the taste of the taller man's pre cum settled on her tongue. She didn't hesitate after that to wrap her lips around the head, a loud groan leaving Dean's lips as his left hand tangled into her hair.

She pushed her mouth as far down as she could go, sucking her cheeks in hard as she bobbed her head up and down while her hand made up the distance that her mouth couldn't. She let her eyes slide shut as she focused on the task at hand, her hand and mouth moving in perfect sync as she heard the satisfied groans from the man whose dick she was sucking. She felt Dean's hand in her hair tangle harder and yanked her face down that little bit harder and further each time, a low groan in her throat each time he repeated this motion.

"Seth. Come here." Dean groaned. He crooked his finger at the younger man who immediately came to Dean's side. As soon as Seth was close enough Dean used his other hand to grab onto Seth's back side and pull the younger man to his side so that they were almost face to face. He moved his face forward and pressed their lips together in an urgent way. Both eyes slid shut as their mouths morphed into one and Seth's arms came to wrap around the back of Dean's neck.

Angel's eyes flicked open and she couldn't control the moan that left her lips at the erotic sight above her. She'd heard rumors about those two, hell, everyone had but she never believed it was true until right in this moment. Her perfect pace faltered for a moment as she continued watching the scene above her. She could feel her panties getting wetter with every passing second.

Dean broke the kiss and moaned softly when he saw Angel was staring up at them with an aroused look hidden behind her brown eyes. He pulled her head off of his cock and watched as she spluttered a little bit. He smirked. "She's getting off on watching us kiss Seth. Show her something that will _really_ get her panties wet."

Seth grinned and dropped down to his knees. He gently shoved Angel out of the way and ignored as she landed with a soft thud on her ass to the side of them. He replaced her hand on Dean's cock with his own and instantly wrapped his lips around Dean's fat cock, his mouth opening wide to suck Dean's entire length into his mouth until his nose was brushing against the few pubic hairs that Dean still had. He sucked his cheeks in hard around the thick cock, hollowing them out every time he moved back up. Every time he repeated this he could feel the hand that was tangled deep into the roots of his hair get tighter. He groaned as he felt Dean's hips start to rock forward into his mouth, forcing his mouth down further and harder, the tip rubbing at the back of his throat.

To their right Angel was watching with wide eyes. She'd never even considered this sort of thing as arousing before but she found herself getting more and more turned on the more vigorous Seth sucked Dean. She watched as Seth's hands snaked their way around to grab at Dean's muscular, round ass cheeks, effectively pulling Dean closer to his mouth. She ran a hand down her body, not stopping until she reached her lacy panties. She glanced up at Dean but his eyes were closed and his head leaning back as he gave into the amazing pleasure that Seth's talented mouth was giving him.

She knew that she maybe should have felt a little rejected that Dean would rather have a man blow him than her but she pushed it to the back of her mind as she slid her right hand into the lace panties. She let a soft moan escape her mouth as she ran her fingers along her clitoris, her fingers squeezing it between her fingers before she moved lower still. She ran a finger delicately along her lips. She could already feel the wetness pooling there and pushed her index finger inside up to her knuckle as she let out a loud moan. Her other hand came up to push her left bra cup to the side, allowing her left breast to flop out. Her left hand instantly came up to fondle her nipple while she pleasured herself, pushing another finger inside of her tight, wet pussy.

Dean's eyes opened slowly and he glanced to his left and down at Angel. He moaned as he watched her pleasure herself right there on the damn floor, hand shoved inside of her black, lace panties as she fingered herself while she was watching them. That was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. He yanked Seth's head off of his cock and dropped down to his knees next to the younger man. He pressed a passionate closed mouth kiss to Seth's lips before he crawled over to where Angel was now lying on the floor, her eyes closed shut as she writhed on the floor.

Dean licked his lips as he crawled over to kneel between her legs. He braced his arms next to her pretty face and looked down at her. He watched as her eyes flickered open and she looked up at him with those lusty brown eyes. He moved his mouth down and pressed their lips together for the first time that night. Her left hand left her breast to wrap around the back of Dean's head, both sets of eyes closing as their mouths morphed into one. He pushed his hips against her crotch, his slick erection rubbing against the back of her hand as their kiss intensified.

Dean pulled back from the kiss first and looked over his shoulder at Seth who was still watching them, his own hand inside of his black, skimpy briefs, the soft noise of his hand jerking himself off barely heard over Dean and Angel's groans as they rutted against each other. "Get her to suck you Seth." He groaned as he watched Seth crawl across the floor and sit on his knees next to Angel's head.

"Come on pretty girl. Suck me." Seth almost growled as he shrugged out of his briefs and held his cock out for the young woman to take in her mouth. He let out a loud moan as he felt her lips wrap around his cock head, sucking hard just once before she stretched her mouth almost all the way down his erection. "Fuck yeah." He moaned as he watched her work his cock with her pretty little mouth.

Dean grinned and sat up on his knees. He watched as Angel sat up slightly and he seized this opportunity to reach around and quickly unfasten her bra. He unhooked the bra before pulling it off from around her shoulders, discarding it elsewhere on the floor. He immediately bent his head down and clamped his lips around her erect right nipple, his tongue swirling around the sensitive nub as she continued orally pleasuring Seth.

Dean pulled his mouth back after a moment or two and started to press soft kisses along her tight, toned abdomen while his right hand continued fondling her breast. He kissed lower and lower on Angel until he reached the top of her panties. He lifted his gaze up to her only to see that her eyes were squeezed shut as she continued bobbing her mouth up and down Seth's cock. He instead looked up at Seth who was looking back at him almost desperately. He eagerly pulled the lace material down and off before he pushed her thin legs apart. His eyes growing dark with lust as he watched her pussy lips spread apart the further he pushed her legs open.

"Just fuckin' eat her out man." Seth groaned as he watched Dean staring at Angel's pink lips that were almost glistening with wetness.

Dean laughed once before he moved his mouth close to her vagina. He rested his hands on either side of her parted thighs before he stuck his tongue out, lapping at the lips a few times before he plunged his tongue inside of her warm, wet cunt. He moaned as the salty taste hit his tongue. It had been too long since the last time he had tasted pussy and he certainly wasn't going to let this one go. He plunged his tongue in and out of her, alternating with curling his tongue inside the warm walls as he felt them clench around his invading tongue. He could hear her moaning from above him and it only spurred him on to continue plunging in and out of her.

Dean pulled his tongue out of her pussy to lap and suck on her clit, a loud moan leaving her lips and it was only then that he realized that she was no longer sucking Seth's dick. And judging by the look on Seth's face, he didn't look too disappointed. He licked a long, flat stripe along her outer lips before he sat back up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his taped hand as he looked down at her. "It's time to get the real show started." He grinned at both of them. "Seth, lie on your back and Angel will ride you." He commanded, a bolt of arousal striking his cock as he watched the other two people in the room follow his orders exactly. "And then Angel, I'm gonna fuck you in the ass."

Angel's brown eyes went wide as she glanced over her shoulder at Dean who was fast approaching her. "Whoa! I don't _do_ anal sex."

Dean shrugged. "That's fine. I'll give it to Seth instead."

Angel turned her attention back to Seth who now had the biggest grin on his face that she had ever seen another person have. She smirked down at him as she slowly lowered herself onto his fat cock. "I bet you love having Dean fuck you, don't you?"

Seth's fingers grabbed at her slender hips, pulling her body down a little quicker. "His cock is the best thing to have in your ass. You're really missing out."

Dean smirked as he parted Seth's legs right there on the floor. He forced Seth's ass up just a little bit before he decided to line himself up with that always tight, warm ass hole. He slowly pushed his cock inside just as Angel had started rocking her hips back and forth on top of Seth. He groaned as he sunk balls deep inside of Seth, the bottom of his stomach resting against the curve of Angel's ass. He reached his hands down and squeezed the tight, toned globes of her ass. He felt her push back against her touch as he kneaded the muscle in between his fingers. "I'll be in that ass by the end of the night."

She glanced over her shoulder and winked at him before she started lifting her hips up and slamming them back down, Seth's moans the loudest of the three as he felt her tight vaginal walls squeezing his thick cock while the always amazing feeling of Dean's cock pounding into his ass forced loud moan after loud moan from his throat. His fingers grabbed at her slender, almost boney hips, pulling her down hard and harder each time. His brown eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he felt the pleasure overwhelm him. He could feel Dean grabbing at his toned thighs, his long legs wrapping around the older man's waist as Dean continued powering into him.

Angel grinned as she looked down at Seth. He looked completely lost in rapture as she bounced up and down on his fat cock. She glanced behind her shoulder and looked at the man behind her. Dean had an intense look of concentration on his face as he watched his cock slam into Seth before being pulled back out. He had his bottom lip pulled into his mouth while he watched Seth's hole swallow his cock in again and again. Angel used one of her small hands and grabbed at Dean's chin. The older man looked up at her and within an instant, she leant forward and pressed their lips together.

Angel's brown eyes fluttered shut as she felt herself mold into the kiss. Her lips parted and she let Dean's thick, pink tongue inside. She moaned as their two muscles touched, a spark of electricity passing through them as their kiss intensified, their tongues curling and rubbing against each other. She was vaguely aware of Dean's arm snaking around her waist to reach down and rub her clitoris with the tips of two of his fingers, her body pushing back into his desperately as she continued bouncing hard and harder on Seth's cock.

She pulled back from the kiss once the need to breathe was too much for her. She sped up with her bounces just as Dean sped up with his thrusts and within minutes Seth was on the brink. Seth's hands left Angel's hips to reach around and grab at Dean. Not any particular part of the older man, just a part as his orgasm started to approach him. His eyes were still squeezed desperately shut as he pushed his head back hard into the tiled floor. His stomach muscles were clenching hard. He couldn't last much longer, especially not when he was fucking and getting fucked at the same time.

Seth's eyes shot open and they locked with Dean's icy blues right on cue for his orgasm. He squeezed his legs tightly around Dean's waist and moaned out Dean's name so loud that he was sure people all the way down the hall could hear him. His finger nails scratched at both of Dean's legs as he rode out his orgasm, his hips rocking up and back a few times before he finally came to a stop, his breathing still hard and heavy as he slumped back into the floor. The cool tiles were a stark contrast to his hot body.

Dean slowly pulled out of Seth and moved to the side. He lifted Angel's small body off of Seth and forced her onto her knees in front of him. He licked his lips at the sight in front of him. He spat onto his fingers and moved his hand up towards her toned, tanned globes. He spread her ass apart and rubbed the three fingers that were covered in spit across her hairless, puckered ass hole. He groaned appreciatively as he rubbed the spit all over his desired entrance until he was sure it was sufficiently coated. That was one thing he liked better about having sex with girls over guys; no hairy ass holes. Except for Seth. Seth was _always_ clean and tidy for him.

He moved his hand away and wrapped it around the base of his throbbing cock. He sat up on his knees slightly and lined himself up with her ass hole. He pushed the head against the tight puckered entrance and received only a little resistance as he pushed inside of her. He scoffed at her earlier protest, this girl had _definitely_ done anal before. He continued pushing in until he was all the way in. He let out a satisfied moan as the feeling of her tight anal passage sucked his cock in further.

He moved his hands to grab at her hips the second that she started to push back against his hips. He didn't bother with slow, teasing thrusts, instead starting off with powerful, hard thrusts right off the bat. He was too damn close to orgasm to be messing around with teasing. His hips smacked against her toned ass with hard slaps, the sound echoing around the room along with their moans and groans. He squeezed her hips tighter and harder with his fingers the more ferocious he thrusts became. He wasn't going to last long at all.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Seth approaching them. He grunted as he watched the younger man position himself in front of Angel who was barely able to hold herself up as she took punishing thrust after thrust from Dean. His blue eyes glazed over with arousal as he watched Seth lean in and capture the young woman's soft pink lips with his own. Dean watched as one of Seth's hands reached down further, another groan leaving his lips as he realized just what Seth was doing with his fingers.

Angel was in absolute heaven right now. With every thrust into her ass by Dean's wonderful, fat cock, Seth's fingers also slammed into her pussy while his thumb rubbed eagerly against her clitoris. She felt her head collapse onto Seth's sweaty shoulder, her brown eyes sliding shut as she gave into the amazing pleasure. She had been close before when Seth was fucking her but she was glad she had held off to have Dean inside of her. Her stomach was full of butterflies, her focus on the outside world was definitely gone now. She pushed her ass back into Dean's thrusts, earning her a firm smack across her golden coloured skin. A few thrusts later and she was cumming hard onto Seth's long, skilled fingers, Dean's name repeated numerous times while she rode out her orgasm.

Dean was not far behind her. His thrusts picked up speed up to the point of being almost obscene while that coil that was wound so tightly inside of his stomach slowly undid itself. He was almost there, about a millisecond away when he watched Seth pull his fingers out of Angel's vagina and lick the remnants of her cum off of his talented digits. That was what made him cum. That fantastic sight of Seth sucking on his fingers so erotically literally sucked the cum from his balls and he shot his load inside of Angel's ass. He tried to push the niggling thought that he _should_ have been cumming inside of Seth instead of this stranger.

Dean pulled out of her tight ass, the sloppy sound of his cock leaving her ass hole making his balls twitch. He stood up and walked over to his bag where he retrieved two towels. He wiped himself down before throwing the same towel to Seth. He walked over to Angel and unceremoniously dropped the towel onto her back. "How was that for you sweetheart?"

Angel lifted her head and stood up to look at Dean. She tried to move forward to show him just how good it was only to be awkwardly pushed away. "What's the problem?" She asked quietly as she wiped herself down with the thick cotton towel.

"Nothing. I'm just not one for intimacy after sex." Dean lied and obviously too.

Angel tried not to feel offended or even hurt after she saw the incredulous look Seth had shot him. She threw the towel back at him before retrieving her clothes. She turned away from the two men as she pulled on her underpants first. She could hear the ruffling sound of the other two also pulling on their discarded. She tried to remain still as she heard the familiar noise of their lips colliding behind her back. She quickly pulled on her dress and slid her tight, black dress on before she stepped into her heels. She looked over at the two of them and saw the charming, secretive smile pass between them. "You two are cute." She remarked. Both sets of eyes shot towards her as she smiled at them. "I'll see you both around."

She didn't even bother to listen to their reactions as she turned and left the room, her black high heels clicking on the tiled floor. She had an unusual spring in her step for the rest of the night and an even bigger grin on her face as she watched The Shield in their match that night.

END

**A/N:** soooo first time I've written het in a loooong time, hope it was decent haha thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x


End file.
